World War VII
World War VII, formerly known as the Second Great Holy War, was a war between the United Armies of Club Penguin Online and the Red Dawn Alliance, originally starting between the Templars and the RPF. It started July 7th, 2018 and ended August 3rd. This war was declared by the RPF and accepted by the Templars as a holy war. On July 25th, 2018, the war was renamed to World War VII, with the formation of the Red Dawn Alliance. The War The war started in July 7th, 2018 and ended August 3rd. Before the war Before the war, there was a small conflict between the Templars and the RPF on July 6th, 2018. This conflict was unintentional. The Templars were having an event and the RPF switched rooms and attacked them. The overall motive of this was no reason. Declaration of war The war was declared on July 7th, 2018 due to a spy that goes by the name of Silverburg, who is a RPF legend. They noticed a strange pattern in the troops and believed one of the high commanding officers was multilogging. The information was brought back and the war was declared. First Parts of the war The first parts of the war included spying on events of the Templars by the RPF. No true activity started on July 7th. On July 8th, the RPF began to watch over a practice battle with the Templars and The Elite Guardians of Club Penguin. On July 9th, the RPF raided a Templar recruiting event, censoring them completely. The war began to get heated. Operation Dynamis A plan created by the RPF known as "Operation Dynamis" was launched to spy on the Templars army. The operation used Plane to get into leader and oversee information, which happened. The mission was a success. Afterwards the Templars countered and debunked it. The Tuesday Raids On July 10th, 2018 the RPF raided a Templar recruiting event. This raid was fought hard by the Templars, but resulted in a RPF victory. The battle lasted for around 40 minutes. This was a humiliating battle for the RPF, due to the Templars holding them off before the RPF could get any success. Later on that day at the night time of June 10th, the RPF attacked a group of Pizza Federation soldiers who wanted to have a peaceful event. The battle was reinforced by Templar back ups. But afterwards the RPF soldiers there tripled against the Templars and Pizza Federation soldiers who were getting banned. This would cause the Pizza Federation to declare war after the battle. The Pizza Federation Declares War On July 10th, 2018, the Pizza Federation declared war on the RPF. This was due to the RPF raiding an event of the Pizza Federation for no reason that same night. All RPF claims were debunked on July 10th and July 11th. HKCP and UMA Join the War On July 13th, 2018, the Hawk Knights of CP declared war on the Templars. UMA would soon follow. Both never took action. UMA's Removal of the War On July 22nd, 2018, UMA was banned from CPOnline. They were unable to continue in the war. Socialist Movement enters the war On July 24th, 2018, the Club Penguin Socialist Movement voted to join the war against the RPF. It was a successful vote and they sided with the Templars. Red Dawn Alliance The Red Dawn Alliance was formed on July 24th, 2018 to fight the RPF. It was able to hit over 50 on a joint event, suggesting great things could lie ahead in the distance. = RPF's Great Loss? On 27th July 2018, another battle was fought, between the RPF and the Templars. The fight broke out when the RPF attempted to raid a Templar event. Starting at about 6:50 pm GMT and going on for half an hour, the fight moved from Iceberg to Cove and finally finishing up at Town, all on the Alaska server. Both sides claimed victory. A third party unbiased viewer of the event, however, concluded that the battle was shockingly won by the Templars due to a sheer force of numbers of the Templars.. After the Templars were declared the victor, the viewer was removed from the RPF chat. The RPF then chose not to post the raid, showing that they did not want to declare defeat. The United Armies of CPO The RPF and the Elite Trackers started to become more and more allies over the time of the war. They would form the UAC on July 31st to combat the RDA. this was happening the Templars were kicked out of the armies on CPO and shut down. The RDA would also be upgraded with the Omegas army. UAC and RDA would clash it out on Flurry. The battle would become an RDA victory, due to RPF cheating, by moving to rooms before the scheduled room change. This would push the RDA morale further. End of the War On August 3rd, 2018, the RDA scheduled a raid against the RPF. The raid's success was debated over but shortly afterwards, conflict emerged with Club Penguin Online admins, with armies inside it and the army community being banned. Afterwards, most armies left Club Penguin Online, and only a few remained. The few with tons of troops lost. This was declared the ending of the war. The war went into deciding who won afterwards. A couple of hours of deciding, the victor became the Red Dawn Alliance. The war was officially an RPF loss. RPF claimed victory, but it was proven an invalid victory by the RDA leadership. The war went through another set of thinking by the wiki editors and concluded it remained more RDA victory than RPF. On August 16th, the CPA Wiki did final thinking about who won. Cobra did an examination from several scenarios but concluded this: "If August 3rd wasn't the end, then August 15th was. Though most signs say August 3rd was the end, it couldn't have been. RPF was unable to claim victory due to the reasons: They lost most battles and the CPO CPPS was attacked. But, if you remove the scenarios, the war indirectly didn't end. RDA never surrendered and UAC never did either. Neither were banned from the CPPS too. So, indirectly the war lasted til RPF's end on August 15th, 2018. So all scenarios that are based on facts put RDA in victory." This concluded the end of the war and the victor. Category:World War VII Category:RPF Category:Anti-RPF Category:Red Dawn Alliance Category:Water Ninjas Category:Templars Category:Pizza Federation Category:Elite Guardians of Club Penguin Category:Dancing Sharks Squad Category:Club Penguin Socialist Movement